Misty In Roots
Misty In Roots are a British-based reggae band much loved by John Peel, who frequently listed their Live At The Counter Eurovision 79 among his favourite LPs and cited with strong approval the philosophy of the introduction at the start of side one. The band's People Unite label also released the debut single of The Ruts. Festive Fifty Entries None. Peelenium 1979: Mankind Sessions Nine sessions. A selection of 16 tracks was released on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1995). 1. Recorded: 1979-06-05. First broadcast: 13 June 1979. Repeated: 20 December 1979. *Oh Wicked Man / Rich Man / Salvation / Babylon's Falling 2. Recorded: 1979-11-27. First broadcast: 06 December 1979. Repeated: ? *True Rasta Man / Judgement Coming On The Land / Sodom And Gomorrah 3. Recorded: 1980-09-15. First broadcast: 29 September 1980. Repeated: 30 December 1980 *Bale Out / Peace And Love / Wise And Foolish 4. Recorded: 1981-05-12. First broadcast: 01 June 1981. Repeated: 29 December 1981 *Live Up Jah Life / Life Boat / Big City Blues / Africa 5. Recorded: 1982-12-15. First broadcast: 03 January 1983. Repeated: ? *New Day / Can't Stand It / Earth / Own Them Control Them 6. Recorded: 1984-02-22. First broadcast: 29 February 1984. Repeated: ? *West Livity / City Runnings / The Wanderer 7. Recorded: 1985-05-07. First broadcast: 20 May 1985. Repeated: ? *Hawks On The Street / Thought For The Children / Horizon 8. Recorded: 1986-04-29. First broadcast: 20 May 1986. Repeated: ? *Envy Us / Just A Festa / Own Them Control Them / Together 9. Recorded: 2002-06-23. First broadcast: 23 July 2002. Repeated: ? *Music Suite / The Way (Almighty) / Dance Hall / Cover Up Other Shows Played (The list below is obviously incomplete and was researched only from the database of this site. Please add further information if known.) *25 October 1978: Oh Wicked Man (single) People Unite *07 March 1979: 'How Long Jah (12 inch)' (incomplete) *07 January 1980: Richman (12") People Unite *09 July 1980: How Long Jah? *16 July 1980: Mankind *17 July 1980: Judas Lescariot (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision) People Unite *14 May 1981: Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision) *12 August 1981: Bail Out (12" single) People Unite *31 May 1983: See Them Ah Come (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite *31 May 1983: Oh Wicked Man (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite *22 January 1985: Wandering Wanderer (12") *05 February 1985: Wandering Wanderer (12” single) People Unite *12 February 1985: Wandering Wanderer 7" *12 May 1995: 'Bail Out (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *19 May 1995: 'True Rasta Man (LP-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit *21 August 1997: Jah Blessed Africa (album - Wise & Foolish) *28 January 1999: Intro/Mankind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) (Kaz) *01 December 1999: Mankind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) Peelenium 1979 *08 January 2002: 'Introduction/Mankind' (Kaz) *30 January 2002: 'Ghetto Of The City' (Kaz) *15 May 2002: True Rasta (LP – Roots Controller) Real *19 June 2002: 'True Rasta (Lp - Roots Controller)' (Realworld) *18 July 2002: 'Sodome & Gomorra (Lp - Live At The Counter Eurovision '79)' (People Unite) *22 May 2003: 'Introduction/ Man Kind (LP- Live at the Counter Eurovision 1979)' (Kaz Records) *10 December 2003: 'Introduction/ Mankind (LP- Live At The Counter Eurovision)' (Kaz) External Links *Misty In Roots official site: Peel tribute *BBC Peel site: Misty In Roots *Wikipedia entry Category:Artists